A Star Wars life for me
by GoonieGirl
Summary: Another story about Sam, Abby, Krista, Ellie, Morgan, and Eva. This time though only Abby and Sam are going into the movie. This time it's Star wars. There will be breif moments with the whole gang, but basicly it's about the two most different people.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

If you read my other stories this will not make sense at all. This has all the characters from my Goonies story a Goonies adventure and The Goonies return. The only thing is they can time travel. But they have no idea yet!

-GoonieGirl

" Ding dong" the doorbell rang . But was quickly interrupted by a loud burst of thunder. I ran to the door as it rang another 5 times in a row. Tonight was not a night for a sleepover. But since when did that stop us? Never not the Goonies. As we called ourselves ever since we went into The Goonies movie. But we knew we didn't belong there no matter what we dreamed and hoped. It wasn't meant to be. "Who is it" I called out into the rain only to be interrupted by another boat of thunder. "The wettest person in the world" a agitated voice grumbled. "Sam," I sighed. Sam and I weren't on the best terms with me since I told her not to leave Mikey. And well she was Sam. Not that I hated her because I didn't. Who could hate Sam? Don't answer that. But anyway I was kind of hoping it was someone else. Like Morgan or Ellie. We had never been alone ever since Mikey. "Well, you gonna open the door or wait till next Summer?" Sam grumbled even louder. That gave me a idea. Oh, boy was I going to have some fun…

Sam stared at me as a mischievous smile crossed my face. "No," Sam replied loudly knowing what was coming. "The last time you gave me that look you made me passionately kiss Jack Sparrow." ( it was a pillow). "Yeah," I smiled. "Abby, I'm not doing anything just open the door and nobody gets hurt." Sam yelled thrashing the door as if it would open then. "Don't you want to know what it is before you break the door down" I asked sweetly. "I already know what it is" she snapped. "Really," I said as another burst of thunder lit up the night. " You want me to do the Truffle Shuffle" Sam replied angrily as if I should know that. I laughed. "Actually no. But now that you mention it I have been trying to get you to that for a while. Sam huffed. "If you don't open the door right now you're a dead girl hanging from a tree" Sam sneered. But I wasn't listening. "Admit it you loved Mikey." "What?" Sam screamed in surprise as she realized what I had said. " Your wrong. I never loved him! And never will. He was just some accident adoption dirt." Sam yelled in defense. My mouth gaped in surprise. "You take that back Samantha Grace Smith." I shouted. I wasn't going to let Mikey get trampled on even if he wasn't here. At that moment Sam burst through the door tackling me to the ground. I wasn't even ready for it so I grabbed the closest thing to me. The Star Wars trilogy set. I tried to hit Sam with it even though I was the one in the headlock gasping for air. I threw it at her missing her by a lot. It ended up hitting the TV. Which magically turned on immediately. We were throwing too many punches to notice but something was happening in the room and it wasn't our fight…

r/r Okay I know that It needs some work and that the other chapter I had instead of this had nothing to do with Star wars. So I spiced it up and made it so the next chapter will deal with star Wars.


	2. Han Solo

Hey, It's gooniegirl! Hope you like the story so far. This I can guarantee will have everyone's favorite hero. Han Solo!!! My friends are probably rolling their eyes right now. Ha ha. They know I _**was**_ obsessed with Han solo. Not that I a right now… I'm one those people, well let me say this. One day at school a weird noise came on the intercom and I believed it was Han solo talking to me. Dumb I know. Yeah, han solo will always be a milestone in my career. Oh, that's right. I don't have one! Ha ha. Just to let you know there is no guarantee that in this I will fall in love with Han Solo. There will be so many twists in this that even I don't know how it's going to end. But why are you reading this? You want to read the story not hear me talk. And I bet at least 99 o/o of people skipped this. That's okay with me. I'm used to no one listening to me…

I was still in Sam's headlock when I noticed something was wrong. Terribly wrong. And for me to notice something was wrong while I was in Sam's headlock was a step up for me. Usually I'm too worried about if I'm gonna be as Sam put it a dead girl hanging from a tree to notice anything. But this was different. I may have not been able to see my surroundings but I could tell that the ground my head was in was not from my house. It was way too sandy to be my carpet that often was covered in Salsa with chips imbedded in it from trampling feet(to be clear on that…I love Salsa and chips). Suddenly, I decided hey what the heck. Why aren't I fighting back? I knew of course why. If I tried to fight back I would just get a worse beating. I knew though that there was a slight possibility that I could get out from Sam's headlock. And that would be to kick. I was a better kicker than her. I learned that when in 6th grade I gave her a big black and blue mark because she wanted to read some personal letter Morgan had passed to me during class. So I used my only good defense system I had. I kicked her squarely in the back causing her to lose her grip on my throat and fall face first into the sand. "Job number one done now…" I stated but stopped amazed at what I saw. There before me was a set of buildings. Ten in row all slightly run down but carefully made. They all had their own sign out front in some foreign language that I defiantly didn't learn in school. "Why does this always have to happen" I muttered peering down at Sam's knocked out form. "Sam, What did you do?" I said aggravated. "What" she groaned. "There's something you have to see" I said trying to make my voice sound exciting to make her get up. Sam slowly brushed herself off and stood up her eyes falling on my clothes. "Abby, what are you wearing" she asked disgusted. For the first time I looked at them. And saw what she was getting at. I was wearing a fairly large pure white tunic with a black belt holding about four guns and a white circular thing. With some long black leggings topped off with a pair of black boots. I slowly pulled the white circular thing out of this holster and looked at it. It looked vaguely familiar. But I couldn't place where I had seen it before. And why did I have it? I searched around it for a button and found one labeled on/off. I hit it not expecting at all what happened. With a buzz out popped a Hot pink ray of light. I almost screamed in fright realizing what it was. A real light saber. I moved it softly careful not to let it touch my skin knowing very well what could happen. I saw that Sam was dressed almost exactly like me and was pulling her light saber from her belt as well. She turned it on with a buzz. And out popped a yellow ray of light. She realized as well what it was. I then realized that I had thrown the Star Wars trilogy box set at the TV and that got us here. Sam and me slowly shut off our light sabers and returned them to our belt. Suddenly, two big arms grabbed Sam and me. "What is the meaning of this" I shouted desperately struggling to see the face of our pursuer. Sam too was struggling against the bulky form kicking him wherever it was possible. "You were street fighting you know that's not allowed in Cornella. You know the law that whoever street fights will be put to work at the bar." A gruff voice answered confirming that it was a man. "Were new here" Sam replied fiercely still struggling against his grip. "And I'm The head of the imperial Senate." He laughed his belly rumbling like a volcano about to erupt. He carried us into one of the stores that I saw before that must have been the bar. As soon as we entered the bar we were dropped like sacks of flour. I turned and looked back at her pursuer and almost gagged. It was a scaly alien creature that only it's mother could love. We were being circled by Aliens not one like the other. They stared at us and talked amongst each other. Some spoke in other languages but I could tell one of them was saying that we would do. Sam was beside me as shocked as I was to see real live aliens. But you can't go into Star Wars without having your own experience with Aliens. We were lifted up by strong scaly arms. I yelled out many unseemly threats about what I would do if they didn't take their hands off me. Nothing worked. We were being carried over to the counter. We were pushed into the small place behind the counter. A small crowd had formed and started to jeer at us. I saw that whatever was going to happen wasn't going to be pretty. I quickly pulled out my light saber with a flick of the wrist it turned on. Shining a pinkish light around the room. Everyone stood in awe knowing exactly what it was as we had when we discovered it. Sam pulled out hers too getting my point. "You all know what this is and what it can do." I said loudly so that all could hear. "Let us go and we will go about our business." Sam said fiercely grabbing a alien by the throat and pulling him over the counter. She put her light saber up to his throat. Threatening him. I caught her eye and almost laughed. She loved this. Thought she may never admit it. "Hey, everyone let them go. They wouldn't be great waitresses anyway." A familiar voice sounded. My hands went slack. I quickly fixed them into my Luke Skywalker position. What was I thinking. You can't go into Star Wars without meeting Han Solo.

r/r I know this was really long! But as soon as I started I couldn't stop. I think I might have left some of my readers back on my intro. Tell me what you think people.

Yo, shout out to silvermusicChic!


	3. Banned

Hey everyone I feel really bad right now. All the reviews I get are about some mess up I did. None of them say that they like it! No one says they don't like it either! They just correct me! Whoever reviews me telling me that they like the story and gives me (*optional*) a good idea to use in it. Will make my day and will always hold a place in my heart. I mean who doesn't want good reviews!!!!!

A young man about nineteen strode to the front of the crowd. He had the kindest green eyes I had ever seen. They twinkled as he talked. His hair a luxurious brown moved as he talked. His eyes moved from Sam's to mine.

"Look at them" he gestured. "Both too scrawny with no meet on their bones. Look at that one's hair" he said pointing to Sam's bob. "You would think she shaved it herself" he continued. Sam's face quickly became a ugly scowl. And I almost laughed, She did shave it herself. His face then moved to mine.

"Look at that one" he pointed. Then stopped a moment and it was as if the world froze. I glared at him daring him to insult me. He just smiled. "This one looks as if she never saw Alien in her life. And look at her jaw. She would never kill anyone or watch as someone died. A real goody goody two shoes."

I gritted my teeth wanting so much to wipe that cocky gin off his face. Sam looked over at me and mouthed "How's this gonna get us out of here? Them knowing you're a goody goody two shoes isn't going to help anything." "Shut up" I gritted between my teeth. "He'll get us out" I mouthed.

"You actually believe in him" Sam mouthed appalled. "Yes" I mouthed back. Sam was still holding her light saber up to the alien's throat. He was still going on about us and how we would scare away customers and such. For a person who believed that a good blaster could solve every argument he sure wasn't showing it.

By the time he was done everyone agreed with him. We were considered not worthy to work there which really who would want to be.

Sam ended up having to release the dude she had under the beam of her light saber. I saw her look longingly at the guy as she shoved him into another alien. We powered down our light sabers and walked as confidently as we could out of the bar. "Banned" Sam sneered. "I can't believe they didn't do it sooner. Especially with you threatening the dude with your light saber." I added.

r/r little shorter than usual I know! Hope everyone that said I should have paragraphs is happy. Cause I don't think you'll get any better than this from me. If you think this was a bad way of making paragraphs please review nicely if you could.

Another shout out to SilvermusicChic.


	4. Close call

Close call

"So what are we gonna do now" Sam asked as we walked. Suddenly it hit me as it usually does. The answer was right in front of me ever since we went into The Goonies. This was not just something that happened by accident. We were time traveling or Movie traveling as it seemed. I stopped abruptly frozen to my spot. Sam continued on.

"You know I'm gonna leave you if you don't start walking" Sam drawled. She then saw that I still hadn't moved my eyes staring blankly. She knew then that something was up. Every time she always threatened to leave me I would come back to earth. But this time I didn't. She walked over to me.

"Don't tell me your minds been taken over by aliens cause I won't help you" Sam said sarcastically. That brought me back. "Don't you see why were sent here" I asked excitedly finally figuring it out. Sam gave me a confused glance. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Now that you mention it everywhere we go has some ugly guy you think is cute" Sam said casually not getting my point at all. "No" I groaned frustrated banging my head against a shop window in frustration.

Everyone inside(which were mostly aliens) looked at me like I was crazy. Which at that moment I could say they were right. Suddenly, I saw a thing that I swear to this day saved my life as surely as my name is Abby. Stormtroopers. Just about to walk out the door of the shop and see us. I have no idea what made me think they would kill us if they saw us. Later I found that if I hadn't did what I did we would be as Sam put it "Two girls hanging from a tree." I hurled past Sam pulling her strangled form along with me. We ran for what seemed like miles. But I knew it was only a few yards (I was never good at Gym class).

We appeared in a dead end of a alley. Sam was still as confused as ever. I pulled Sam into a pile of sacks filled with grain(guess Alien's use grain too). Just as the two stormtroopers passed. Their voices barely audible over my beating heart. They passed by without one look. At that Sam sat up her bob in disarray. "So now are you gonna tell me why were here?" Sam asked.


	5. messing up Star Wars

I took a bit of grain and let it pass from hand to hand. "Well it's like how do we get from movie to movie and other people don't?"

Sam stared at me understanding filled her eyes which happened rarely. "Enlighten me" She said seeing how far she could shoot Grain from her mouth.

"Let me guess were just going mad and pretty soon were gonna end up in a mad-house." Sam said sarcastically.

'No" I said plainly seeing that she would never understand. But I had a shot so I might as well do something with it…

"It's called a nursing home. But that's not the point" I said putting up my hand as she about to make a defense that there had to be a place somewhere called a mad-house. "if you want to know don't interrupt" I said getting up and pacing. "You know when Han Solo got us out of the bar…"

"How could I forget" Sam muttered under her breath. I gave her a warning look.

"That was the exact moment that Luke skywalker were supposed to negotionate with Han solo… etc. So that means we… Oh, man we always end up doing this! Why can't we get anything right!" I cried understanding what was happening.

"What" Sam asked jumping up in mock surprise. I glared at her. _**"We messed up Star Wars." **_

R/r I know awesome! What did we mess up? You may ask. Well I'll tell you cause I don't feel like making this a cliffy. You got off easy people…

Anyway we messed up all the events basically. Like Sam has to go get Luke skywalker and I have him meet Han solo. And I have to make sure Han doesn't take off without Luke with someone else. Stuff like that. Oh, and by the way Darth Vader becomes immortal in this! For Anakin Skywalker lovers he may be put back to his original young and yes cute self. I haven't figured out all the details Okay. _**But I promise Good will Win! It wouldn't be Star Wars if it wasn't! **_


	6. immortal

"What do mean is Darth Vader going to become immortal?" Sam drawled. "Maybe" I replied thoughtfully.

"You don't really believe that." " Anything can happen with what we just did. Luke Skywalker could die in a fistfight! Chewbacca could end up dying his hair pink! Han Solo could end up getting run over by a speeder bike! And Lando Clarrisian could get his cape caught on a picture frame and choke to death." I cried still pacing up and down the alleyway.

Sam smiled. "How long did it take you to come up with that? A year." "No," I sighed falling down in a heap onto the sacks of grain. Suddenly I knew what we had to do. "Look, Sam this means that Luke skywalker is still on Tattoine and has no idea he's a Jedi!"

Back in our world…

A car screeched on it's brakes turning down a dead end street. "Eva, your gonna total my car!" Krista yelled from the very back squished against Morgan. "Then why's you let me drive" Eva shouted back over the roar of the motor.

"My feet don't reach the peddle!" Krista yelled as Eva took another sharp turn into Abby's driveway. Krista ended toppling over the backseat into the trunk. They came to a complete stop. "You Okay" Morgan asked stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, I landed on something soft!" Krista mumbled. They heard a squeaking noise. "squeakers!" Krista squealed in delight. She had lost him about a year ago. "How'd you survive?" Krista asked him holding him up into the light. Then she looked down. "Oh," Krista said looking annoyed. "what" Morgan asked leaning back to see what Krista was standing on. Her play dough box. Krista loves play dough. She loved taking out the little play dough sizzers and running with them.(It had to do with the rule don't run with sizzers). She handed the rat to Morgan and pulled up her play dough box. It was covered in rat droppings and all the play dough was covered in mold and had teeth marks showing that the play dough would never be played with again. But Krista wasn't looking for that. "Ahh, come on!" she cried taking out her chewed up sizzers. Morgan laughed. Eva just looked back and smiled. This was gonna be the best sleepover ever.


	7. harrison Ford

_**Hey guys, I'm back. I know I haven't updated this for a while because I didn't know where to go from there. Plus during that time I became a Star Treky. Which for now should enhance my Star Wars skills at writing. I know you probably don't care about any of this but I got a book about writing stories about star wars and I think it will help me even more! Who knows. Ahh, anyway enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song redneck Yacht club or any Star Wars characters. I no matter how much I wish do not own Harrison Ford or Carrie Fisher. **_

" _**And when the parties over and were all alone, We'll be making waves in the no wave zone!!!!" Eva sung at the top of her lungs. Crash! "Krista what did you break?" Morgan said watching Eva do her cowboy jig. "Oh, nothing," Krista replied as she handed Eva a bowl of popcorn. "Just a picture of Harrison Ford." Krista said nonchalantly throwing herself into a beanbag chair. "What" Morgan and Ellie yelled in unison as they raced into the kitchen. There on the floor was a crumpled picture of Han Solo. Morgan quickly picked it up. On the back Morgan read "To my first love. Though you'll never know it. No one ever will. - Your Leia." "What you looking at guys?" Eva asked as she walked into the kitchen. Then she saw what Morgan was pointing at. "You mean Carrie Fisher was actually in love with Harrison Ford?" Eva asked not getting it at all. "No, that's from Abby!!!" Ellie said. "You mean you found out who H. S is? Yes, I've been waiting since fifth grade to find out who he is!!!!" Eva said greedily. "I never knew Abby had a crush." Krista said looking over Ellie's shoulder which she kept having to push down so she could see. "That's cause it's not her real crush! She knew that he was way too old for her. And that it was just a dream! You don't actually believe that she could jump into Star Wars and fall ion love with Han Solo and live happily ever after!" Morgan said loudly. Suddenly, light exploded out of the picture making Ellie drop it as if it was on fire. Their world started to swirl. "What's happening" Krista screamed as she clung to Ellie who was clinging to a chair that was starting to disappear. "I think…" Morgan began but was soon hurling through the air landing with a loud crash. "Morgan" Eva screamed as she was also hurled through the air. Soon everyone had landed. Their world going black. **_

_**R/r that's a good place to stop. What do you think? I'll have another chapter up soon. Promise! **_


	8. air vents

I had written this chapter a while ago, but couldn't find the notebook it was in. Figures! Anyway, I found it and Star Wars is alive! I know! Amazing! Anyway, read!

"Uph," I grunted as I landed on the ground hard.

Going through a air vent with Sam was not my idea of fun.

**Have you ever been in a air vent with someone that every couple seconds is singing the Mission impossible theme song. If you have you know it gets stuck in your head after a while and you know what happens then… You got two horrible singers singing the song while crawling through a air vent and trying not to get their light sabers caught on anything.**

Yeah, get the picture? "Doratamo" Sam whispered loudly as she jumped. I looked up in horror as she jumped landing squarely feet first on top of me.

"Why'd you have to do that" I cried pushing her off of me.

I grouped in pain. She smiled evilly. I gave her a warning glare. She wasn't supposed to be here anyway according to my original plan.

Why did I let her come? I asked myself.

Obviously, you didn't want to go through a air vent alone, you couldn't take out two people at one time, and Sam would definitely forget the directions to Cornella anyways I told myself.

Suddenly, I heard their voices. Han's and Jabba's alien's.

"Tell, Jabba that I have the money." Han's voice sounded echoing in the hall. The alien said something

in his language.

Then Han's voice again loud and clear as before. "Not with me" Han stated.

I peeked around the corner and almost screamed. The Alien's blaster was pointed directly at Han. I Shuddered as I bent down to where I was before.

"What did you see" Sam demanded. But I quickly shushed her. "You got to tell me." she hissed.

I looked at her. "He's dead isn't he?" Sam asked disappointed. "I so wanted to be the one to shoot him" Sam said as she balled her hands into fists.

"No" I hissed. "But he could be. The alien has him under his blaster." "Hey," Sam smiled at me evilly. "Why are we helping him?"

I looked at her in shock. "Sam, we can't mess up Star Wars any more than we already have. He deserves to live, if only to furfill his destiny. Don't worry I'll let you have your chance later. I promise. But he got us out of one sticky situation. We should be able to get him out of this one!" I exclaimed.

Apparently, this was enough for Sam. "Okay, so how much longer do we have" Sam asked all business drawing her blaster.

"I don't know. But don't do anything stupid to end his life okay." I said not knowing if I could trust her.

"**Hey, it's me!!!!" Sam hissed. I smiled. "We'll make a Han solo out of you yet!" **

"Heh, not likely" Sam spat.


	9. hiding

**Hey, I'm back again. I have decided I might as well finish this story while I'm in the mood. Yeah, I know it's not very near at all to the end. But at least I'm closer than I was before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from star Wars. The big guy does? Why does he have to own everything? I know right. **

"**Okay, Sam now what's your plan?" I said pointedly still trying to get up enough courage to do what I knew I would have to do. **

"**Uhh, lets see. Get off this planet without getting killed." I sighed. **

"**The plan for preventing Han from being killed."**

"**That is it." Sam said smiling evilly. I shook my head. **

"**Sam, if you don't stay on topic and really focus. I'll make sure I shoot you instead of the alien." **

"**Aww, Abo you know I love you" she said mockingly. **

"**Yeah, I know" I said sarcastically still standing my ground. She knew it was a weak threat and that I would never carry it out as much as I did. **

**But maybe if I threatened the alien with the blaster he would get the picture and wouldn't realize my empty threats. Okay, that was a really suckish idea. No I thought I just gotta kill him.**

**No matter what. Besides he was working for Jabba. But was that a good enough reason to kill? **

**Well, he was about to kill Han. I know that I told myself. **

"**Abby!!!!!" Sam whispered loudly as she smacked me up side the head. **

"**Oww," I squealed as grimaced in pain. **

"**You jump on me. Now you hit me!" I whispered loudly rubbing my head vigorously. **

"**You looked like you needed it" Sam sneered. **

"**What's that supposed…" I started but was cut off the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. I froze.**

**I swung my blaster from it's holster as I had seen cowboys do in the old movies and held it at the ready. **

**Sam did the same. **_**There was a moment of silence. If you have ever been to war you know how I mean. The quiet second before someone strikes.**_

R/r Cliffie, he te he te he.


	10. Luke skywalker stunt

**This may be one of the best chapters I've written…**

**Shout out to Morgan Sempi!!!!!! **

**I waited still not sure what was going on. Sam looked at me while trying to find the shoot button on the blaster. I watched her point the barrel at herself looking for it. **

**I shook my head in silent laughter. Boy, I had to admit Sam could make any moment funny. **

"**It's the other way" I whispered as soft as I could. Sam gave me a disgusted look. **

"**I know" she sneered. "I was just checking" Sam said coming up with a weak excuse while grinning madly.**

**I shook my head and put my finger to my lips. **

**Suddenly, a array of blaster fire burst from Sam's blaster knocking her backwards in a heap. **

"**Pick it up" I yelled to Sam as I jumped up ready to shoot. Han and the alien both had their blaster's drawn and at the ready. **

**They shot as soon as they saw me. I dodged blaster fire trying to shoot back, but failing. **

**I ran back to where I had left Sam. And there she was smiling giddily watching me almost get hit with blaster fire. **

"**Sam" I screamed as I jumped down next to her. **

"**I know, I know shoot" Sam said as she returned fire with her blaster leaving me a break. **

"**Uhh, Abby their not surrendering." **

"**What do you mean not surrendering?" I asked putting my head over top of the overturned table with Sam. **

" **I mean what I said" Sam said as she returned more fire. And I saw she was right. They were just shooting at us. **

"**Okay, let me try this" I said as I jumped up hoping they would get the idea to surrender. Apparently, they didn't get the idea because pretty soon I was a human target. **

**Back with the others**

"**Luke be careful up there. Those girls look like they've been through enough already." **

"**I know Aunt Beru. You've been saying that ever since we found them." **

"**Well, then you should do good to remember it." **

"**I will" Luke sighed as he leaned back in the chair he sat in by Morgan's cot. **

"**I wonder where they came from" he whispered softly as he fingered Morgan's necklace. **

**He fingered the cross and watched as it changed color at his touch. He jumped back in surprise not knowing it was a mood necklace. **

_**Well how could he know there was nothing like that on Tatooine? **_

That woke up Morgan. She opened her eyes cautiously.

Her eyes fell on Luke and her face became one of horror.

She screamed waking up all Ellie and Krista. Who too started to scream. And soon the room was filled with screams.

Back with Me and Sam

"This isn't working" I screamed as I ducked down again.

"Here take this" Sam said shoving her gun into my hand.

"I got a idea." I started returning fire as best as I could.

I was no good at that. How can you expect to be good at shooting and have a lightsaber? Yeah, it won't happen.

I turned over to Sam as soon as I heard the sound of metal on metal. She had taken off her belt and had swung it over a pole that ran across the ceiling.

"What in the world are you doing!" I cried knowing that doing a Luke Skywalker stunt was not going to get us anywhere.

She ignored me as she attempted to climb up the wall.

"Give me a boost" Sam cried as blaster fire narrowly missed her head. This was one of those times I was gonna put my fate in her hands.

I threw the gun down and offered for Sam to stand on my shoulders. Probably the only time I would ever offer to do that.

She took it gladly and was soon standing on a small ledge.

"Grab onto me" She said fiercely as she pulled me up beside her. Soon I was holding onto her for dear life.

"Okay, now you got to promise to hold onto me for better or worse. Sickness or in health. If I get hit by blaster fire.

If my pants fall down. If you pantz me…" I said obviously scared.

why I didn't know.

This was my favorite stunt. The Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia stunt.

"Were not getting married Abby" Sam said loudly cautious as well.

"Eww, why would I marry…" I started but soon we were flying through the air.

Suddenly, I looked into Sam's face and screamed. I knew what she was going to do.

"All you gotta do is kick him where the sun don't shine and you'll be fine" Sam yelled as she let go of me.

I screamed a death scream as I landed feet first onto the alien.

We both toppled to the ground.

Han was still shooting at Sam who was a swinging back and forth yelling insults that I won't repeat.

I gathered myself up checking that the alien was dead before pulling out another gun from it's holster.

I looked at Han's back turned toward me.

"Drop the gun or I shoot" I yelled watching him freeze. He turned around slowly giving me the famous crooked Han Solo grin dropping his gun.

"Sam stop hanging around and get over here" I called my eye never wavering from him.

"You mean you'll give me permission to kill him?" Sam asked as she swung over. I returned Han's smile.

"No I told you not yet. We need something else first." I said. Sam took out her gun and pointed it at him also.

I quickly lowered mine then walked around him. I reached inside my mind and reached my hand out.

"What's she doing" Han asked curiously.

"Beats me" Sam said as a set of handcuffs appeared out of nowhere. I opened my eyes and opened up my hand as they fell into it and proceeded to handcuffing him. He looked over his shoulder.

"You're a Jedi aren't you" he asked causally. "Really, what gave it away? My mind trick or my lightsaber?" I asked sarcastically.

He smiled. "Both actually. Is your friend here one?" he asked gesturing to Sam.

"Sam? Yeah, why." I answered.

"Cause then it may be harder for me to do this" he said as he grabbed me pulling me in front of him putting his handcuffed hands around my throat.

My eyes opened in horror.

"Put the gun down and I'll let her go" he said gripping me tighter. Sam shrugged.

"Why do you think I'd care about her" she asked causally.

"Uh, Sam you can stop the bad guy impression" I said.

"Oh," was all she said.

"What will you do if I do?" she asked.

"I'll ask you what you wanted and let you go." he said smartly.

"Really" Sam asked hopefully.

"No" Han and I said together.

"Hey, since when are you on his side?" Sam asked defiantly. I sighed.

"Well, I guess this is as good a time as any for us to tell you" I said as he grasped me all the tighter.

"Sam tell him."

"Oh, uh lets see. Abby is in love with you and made me promise not to kill you. And we need a ride off this planet."

I felt him chuckle. "Really, I didn't know I had a fan" he said.

"You don't" I remarked coldly.

"We'll see about that. Okay, I'll help you. Where you heading?"

"Alderan" I replied hoping that by the time we got there it would be blown up. Wow that's a sad thing to say about a world dying.

R/r I just wrote all that in one sitting so I won't write a long speech but please review. So may people read it so why don't I have that many reviews?

-Deanna Riker


	11. Luke Skywalker!

Back with the others

Morgan and Ellie covered their mouths but Krista continued screaming until Ellie kicked her shin.

'Oww" Krista yelped. Luke just stared at the girls surprised and curious at the same time.

"Uh who are you?" Ellie asked. Luke glanced at Morgan who averted her gaze.

"He's some sort of kidnapper who likes to scare little girls!" Krista shouted jumping up and down and pointing at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked not understanding.

Morgan smiled softly. "I hate to break it to you Krista but the only little girl I see right now is you!"

"Well" Krista asked hands on hips in mock annoyance.

"Can you answer my question now?" Ellie asked.

Before he could answer, Morgan stared at Ellie wide eyed in shock. "I can't believe you don't recognize him, Ellie."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you see Abby's huge poster hanging on her wall?"

"The Star Wars one?" Ellie asked puzzled.

"Luke sly-talker!" Krista yelled pointing her finger at Luke.

"Your that Jedi that dated his own sister!"

"What are you talking about? Luke inquired. "I don't have a sister.. And who are you anyway?"

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, we should introduce properly. I'm Morgan."

"The too tall one" Krista cut in.

"Is that supposed to be a good come back?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"Maybe. Why?" Krista asked.

"No reason' Morgan replied smiling.

"I'm Krista. You might remember me from The pirates of the Caribbean. I was that bar girl that feel in love with Jack Sparrow. You know I wore that real low cut dress where you could see…"

"That's enough Krista" Ellie butted in.

"I'm Ellie"

"The giant who loves Corey fieldman. Even though he's way too short for her. Their lips would never even meet."

"That's enough Krista" Ellie said.

"Don't worry about Krista. She's just weird. None of us know why we put up with her." Ellie said.

"I heard that Ellie! Now your on my list."

"Of what? People you will allow to Kiss jack Sparrow?" Ellie laughed.

"What's that coming from Phocohanous! I thought you kissed trees."

'That's it!" Ellie yelled pouncing on Krista causing sheets to fly everywhere.

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps.

"Luke, what in the world did you do to those girls?" Aunt bertha said as she opened the door. She was a plump woman. (Notice I didn't say fat). With rosy cheeks but that may have been from walking up the stairs.

"Busted" Krista whispered in his ear.

"Come with me young man. Your uncle wants you to help him pick out a new droid."

" Hey, do you guys know where Eva is?" Morgan asked realizing she hadn't seen her…

With Eva

Suddenly, Eva woke with a start to alarms blaring.

She was sitting in a black felt chair in a space ship.

"What's happening!" Eva yelled at the man nearest to her.

"Were being hailed. It has to do with the plans to the death star that were transmitted to us a couple minutes ago. Vader wants us to hand them over."

"The Darth Vader!" Eva squeaked.

"Is there another" the man shot at her as the ship hurtled again causing Eva to ram against him.

"Here, get out of here." He handed her a small circular object and a blue CD. "The CD is the Death Star plans and the transporter will get you out of here. Hiding you from the empire. It'll only work if your in a escape pod though."

She held it up in wonder. The next thing she knew she was being thrown down a hallway right into a little girl with long blond hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Eva cried as the ship lurched again. The little girl started to cry. Eva looked at her affectionately for a moment.

Then knew what she needed to do. She picked up the girl and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Honey, I'm gonna get you out of here. But you got to do something first. You got to put this on and keep it there the entire ride." The girl nodded her head in anolagment.

Eva quickly looked around and spotted them.

R2D2 and C3PO. "R2! C3Po!" Eva called. She saw the golden droid turn around and start moving toward her. His faithful comrade trailing behind.

"Is there something wrong mistress?" his whiny voice asked.

"I can't tell you how I know you right now. There isn't enough time. I can get you out of here if you listen to me. Take her and make sure she gets out of here safely."

"But Mistress!" C3PO whined.

"There's no more time to talk. Get in!" Eva cried as she shoved C3PO into the escape pod.

"R2 wait a second." She put the CD in his tiny filter.

"Record this R2."

"**Obiwhan Kenobi, I am Eva and this is a droid I have entrusted with a desperate mission. I am going to be captured by the Empire soon and you're my only hope. You must make sure the information in R2 gets to the rebellion. I would ask for you more but know more than even you know without the force. I will never tell anything no matter what the torture processes I will go through. Help me Obiwhan Kenobi you're my only hope." **

The droid tweetled that the recording was done. Eva nodded but not before tapping his hood affectionately.

Back with Abby and Sam

"This is our ride" Sam asked disgusted as she walked up the ramp. Casually running her finger over the railing picking up lots of dust. "It doesn't look like this thing even has a hyperdrive."

Han turned around. "Are you saying that you don't think this ship made 3 specs before." daring Sam to say so.

"Yeah, I did." Sam shot back.

"Then maybe you should forget about coming! I don't need any crap following me around telling me how to run my ship."

"Sam, leave it go." I said pulling her back. " And why should I? Huh? He just insulted me."

"Sam he has a point. We decided to come with him. He agreed. Were in his dept."

"Your friends right. You owe me." han said grinning madly.

"Shut up" I hissed as I walked by him. He shook his head in silent laughter as he closed the hatch. "This is gonna be a fun ride. 2 women. 1 a hot head. The other falling for me.

And a long ride. What could go wrong?" he asked himself. He laughed as he walked away.


	12. Nerf herder

**Back with Abby and Sam**

**Suddenly, the space ship hurled causing Sam to fall onto me. Which ended up with me on the floor. "What's happening" Sam screamed as we were hurled farther to the right. I could barely hear her over the sound of glass breaking. "I'll go check!" I yelled pushing her off of me. "Abby!!!!!!" Sam screamed grabbing onto my leg. I screamed as both my legs fell from under me. I recall hearing a sickening splat as I hit the ground. "Wow, Who knew you could make the ground shake!" Sam said. "Uhh, Sam I didn't." I replied softly attempting to get up again. **

**Sam didn't stop me this time. I made my way through debris toward the piloting deck. I reached there sweating and coughing. Han turned instantly when I appeared. **

"**What in the name of the Alliance are you doing here!" He yelled. "What's happening?" I yelled over the sound of Chewbacca yelling in some language. **

" **Nothing, I can't handle." **

"**It doesn't look like that!" I shot back as the ship lurched again. **

"**You don't need to know everything about my ship." Han yelled. **

"**I want to help! I was trained to work with hyperdrives." **

**I yelled. The ship went silent. **

"**That is your problem isn't it?" I asked softly.**

**Suddenly, the ship lurched again. I screamed as I went sliding across the floor into Han Solo's open arms. I looked up into his gaze. His smiling face. It was like all time froze. **

"**That is your problem isn't it?" I asked softly. He smiled all the wider. I jumped up pretending that didn't happen. **

"**So, you want me to fix it?" I asked innocently. **

"**How much do you know" **

**I sighed. **

"**I'm not the best, but I know enough to understand how to work a ship." **

"**Good enough" he shot. **

"**Chewy, take the pilot seat." he said as I followed him to where the hyperdrive was kept.**

**Back with the others**

"**What do you think of this one Luke? He sure looks stable enough."**

"**He looks alright" Luke said obviously distracted by thoughts of the girls. And who wouldn't? We weren't your usual type of girls. Blonds, burnets, raven haired, bobs. **

**Who knew that so different women had so much in common? Suddenly, Luke was brought back to earth by the smell of smoke. The droid hi uncle had bough had just blew up. "What do you think your doing trying to sell us a burnt out droid?" his uncle bellowed. The sand people talked amongst themselves then offered him another droid. **

**This one was gold and tall. Taller than Luke anyway. "How many languages can you speak?" his uncle asked. "Over 6 million sir. But that's only primary languages of course…"**

"**That's good. We'll take him." They started to walk away when Luke noticed something. "Hey, look at this one. He doesn't want to be separated." And sure enough there was R2 following them. "Oh, yes that is my counterpart, R2D2. He is a very good droid. Helped with all kinds of malfunctions." "Well if you say he's good then I guess he is. Come on." His uncle said paying quickly for him. "You should be thankful R2. That kind girl that got us off. Too bad we lost that little girl that came with us." **

**Back with Sam and Abby**

"**So where's you learn to do this stuff" Han asked as I started wiring the hyperdrive. I shrugged. We were in a small room/tunnel with wires surrounding us like snakes hanging from the Ceiling.**

**(Sorry I have to add this. I can just imagine Indiana Jones shying away from them. Sorry a little weird moment. Continue.)**

"**I kind of taught myself." I replied my attention focused exactly on the hyperdrive. Okay, so maybe it strayed a bit. Or as my friends would say a lot. But that is so not true. **

"**I didn't know there were any books on it. Not that I find them worth reading. That's politics. Something I would rather leave to the experts on how to bore someone to death."**

"**It's not that bad. Hey, how could I fix your hyperdrive without books and politics? Then you'd be sitting having no idea what to do? Correct." **

"**That's not true! I do to know how to fix it. How do you think I got her off the ground?" Han shot back.**

**I smiled. "Since when did your ship become a her?"**

**He was about to say something but stopped himself. **

"**Thought so." I replied under my breath. **

"**What did you say?" he asked getting angry.**

"**Oh nothing" I replied as if that was true. **

**He muttered something under his breath. **

"**That's it." I said annoyed. "If your so smart then you do it! I was just offering to help. But I see now you don't need it. Plus why would I want to help a busy body nerf herder that can't think any further than his looks." I shouted kicking the door shut. I know really bad comeback. And yes I stole from princess Leia. But it's not like she is gonna know right? **

"**At least I have looks!" Han yelled through the door. Well, that was a even worse comeback! Don't tell me I was starting to become Princess Leia. **

**R/r It took a while to make especially because of watching Indiana Jones for the first time and loving it. Well of course I would love it has Harrison Ford in it for Pete's sake. Okay, I feel like telling my secret here and now. I am a huge fan of Harrison Ford. How huge a fan I won't say. Anyway, that does not mean I will get Han solo in this. **

**Please review people. This story has gotten the most people reading it this week! I will accept reviews from people that don't have a account here. So I'm hoping that now that I said that I'll get more reviews. **


	13. lover boy

Back with Abby and Sam

Suddenly, I ran headlong into Sam.

"Oh, your back from your grand adventure with Lover boy! Did you kiss? Is it really as great as kissing your poster?"

I sighed as I just walked by her.

"You kissed him didn't you! Man, I missed it! I let you go for one moment and you go having illusions!"

I laughed. "No I didn't kiss him and I wouldn't want to. The nerf herder." I muttered.

"Tell me what happened." Sam insisted sitting down into a booth pulling me in across from her.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"You pretended to fix the Hyperdrive didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" I asked surprised.

"It's not like I lied. What I said was true. Except I only read half the book on it and then gave up."

"Don't worry about it girl. That's more than I know about it."

"I know" I said smartly.

Back with Eva

"What are you doing here!???????!!!!" a voice called.

Eva whirled around. It the guy who had given her the badge to get her out of there.

"I gave it to a little girl who would have more use of it." Eva replied.

"You don't know what's gonna happen here! I told you to get out for a reason!"

"What reason?" Suddenly, their was a sound of heavy breathing.

"Are you Okay? You sound like you have a cold."

"That's not me." the guy stated starting to freak.

Back with the others

"Let me clean you up some here." Luke Skywalker said as he starting cleaning the little droid.

"So who was your last owner. He must have been brutal for you guys to get do beat up."

"Oh, no Luke sir the last person that owned us was a very good man. It's just the desert heat doesn't do good for us."

"Yeah, I would guess it wouldn't. And you don't need to call me sir. I'm just Luke."

"Very well I'm C3PO. And this is my counter part R2D2."

"Hello" Luke said waving to the little droid as he continued to wipe him down.

Suddenly, there was a big bang.

"Krista, did you break the stairs?" Ellie asked. In her voice you could tell she had gone back to sleep and wasn't happy to be waken up.

"Uh, define break." Krista yelled uncertainly.

"A bug hole where the stairs used to be." Morgan replied also mad about being waken.

"Then kind of." Krista replied.

"Uh, I knew it. First she breaks her cot, then the lamp, then farts on me. I should have known the floor was next." Ellie moaned.

Morgan snickered.

"First of all I only farted on you because Morgan wouldn't let me fart on her. And Ellie you as I recall you helped to break the cot. And Morgan was chasing me around trying to pull under where over my head which caused me to break the lamp." Krista announced.

"So technically…" Krista stopped. "Guys, you aren't gonna believe this!" Krista cried rushing up what was left of the stairs.

"You bet we won't" Morgan said being dragged out of the room by Krista.

"Do you see it?" Krista asked eyes filled with wonder. "R2D2!"


	14. R2

**Hey, don't you think it's time I continue this story? I think so too! Go Star Wars!!!!!!!! I hope you like this story so far! You won't believe the things that are about to happen! Enjoy! Morgan you will be in here more than the other chapters I promise. Thanks to everyone who put up with me! I get so caught up with other stories and such. But I have new ideas that will make it worth while I promise! **

"I know Chewie what was I thinking letting a girl fix the hyperdrive?" Han Solo scoffed eyes scanning the horizon.

Chewie growled something back.

"I know, especially that one. I don't know why but I feel like she knows everything about me. Like she can read my mind. Weird huh?" he asked looking over at Chewbacca. Chewbacca growled a affirmative.

With Abby and Sam

"So actually think we'll end up in a firefight?" Sam asked lazily leaning on the living quarter's counter.

"Have you ever seen Star Wars?" I asked taking a drink of some purple liquid.

"Nope"

"Then no were not" I said sarcastically.

"Your kidding me! I thought that's what Star Wars was about! Killing people and the stubborn stupid idiot getting the girl"

"Hey, don't call him that!"

"Why not you yourself called him a few things that wasn't exactly nice."

"I don't know. I feel kind of bad about that."

"Why, so you lied about knowing how to fix a hyperdrive? I saw the Star Wars books you got out back in our time. Your like the Star Wars know-it-all!!!"

"I wouldn't say that. You know the only thing I couldn't understand was the ships?"

"Yeah, whatever anyway what are you drinking" Sam asked.

I shrugged then looked at the bottle. It read in big bold letters '**Wookie pee.**'

Immediately I spit it all over Sam and the floor. A big purple mess.

"Abigail I swear I'm going to kill you!" Sam cried wrestling me to the floor.

Back with the others

"R2" they all cried in unison.

"he's even cuter in person!" Krista said. Luke looked at C3po puzzled.

"Do you…"

"No master Luke. I don't believe R2 and me are acquainted with them." Suddenly, R2 beeped causing all the girls to fall back. A holo image of Eva appeared.

"Obiwhan Kenobi you are my only hope!" Eva's voice rang out.

"Wait, a minute that's…" Ellie started.

"Eva" Morgan finished.

"Wow, she's inside R2D2" Krista whispered.

"Not exactly Krista" Morgan said.

"Come on we got to find her" Morgan cried walking outside.

"What are you thinking Morgan? We don't even know where she is!" Luke yelled after her.

"I know but if Eva wanted to give this message to Obi-whan it must be important." Morgan stated. Krista sighed.

A hour later

"Another adventure. I'm getting tired of this you know. We always meet people who have problems. Take that sly-talker guy for example. He kisses his sister! And remember that big mouth kid from the Goonies who kept brushing his hair?" Krista whined. Ellie smacked her upside the head.

"I happened to like that big mouth kid that kept brushing his hair"

"Well, no one else did Pocohanous! I bet you guys would eat trees together!"

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Well," Krista stopped. "Your right it doesn't"

"Just ignore them" Morgan whispered to Luke. Luke laughed.

"I figured that out already."

"So do you have any idea who this Obi-whan is?" Luke asked her.

"I'm not sure. See I have this best friend named Abby and she knows everything about the Jedi…"

BACK WITH EVA

"Eva we demand the death star plans" a man with a dark mask demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about" Eva persisted.

"Oh, you will in time" he said dangerously.

"Oh, I get it now your Darth Vader" Eva cried as everything went black.

BACK WITH SAM AND ABBY

"Hey, girls cut it out!" Han yelled. He had walked in the living quarters moments before to apologize to Abby. I mean they are paying me he had thought.

He found them wrestling on the floor.

"Stop it before someone gets hurt!" Han cried standing over them.

"Samantha get off of me" Abby screamed trying to kick her way from under her. It was obvious that Abby was not strong in the areas Sam was.

"Sam I'm serious I…" Suddenly, Abby's body went limp.

R/R what do you think? Awesome I know! Thank you! Now I expect some reviews! Please pretty please!


End file.
